


Sorry

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Very British Problems
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, British national stereotypes, Drabble, Humour, Meta masquerading as fic, Other, POV Second Person, Social Awkwardness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: In a universe where your soulmark is the first words your soulmate speaks to you... Very British Problems are more of a problem than ever.





	Sorry

'Sorry, excuse me...'

You look up from the _Evening Standard_. 'Oh, sorry...'

'Sorry – is this seat taken?'

'Oh, sorry, no.' You gather the folds of your coat more tidily onto your lap, and surreptitiously pull your sleeve further down. You try not to look at them as they squeeze in. You try _really_ hard not to look at their wrists.

Imagine if it's _them_ , you think.

But you know there are thousands of people with _Sorry, excuse me_ inscribed indelibly on the inside of their left wrists. You said it to someone yourself, this morning.

Besides, imagine if it _wasn't_.

**Author's Note:**

> And just think what the Rush Hour Crush column in the Metro would look like.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loose Lips Sink Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667345) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne)




End file.
